The Fantastic FRERPs
The Fantastic FRERPs is the tenth episode of the first season of the Super Friends. This episode featured a new type of plastic called FRERP. This is a material that seems to be incredibly advanced, even though we never see it again beyond this episode. The villain of the story, a character one could actually refer to as evil, because he's driven by greed, tries to use this plastic material to form his own country, a monarchy called Frerpland. Noah Tall, seen in the episode directly before this, was the only other truly evil character to be shown in the show at this point, as the majority of the first season focused on antagonists that were only misguided people trying to do what's right, but going way too far to do it. This character is not like that at all. King Plasto is a true supervillain. This is the first episode to actually reference Alien Invasion. (unless the first episode, The Power Pirate actually counts as an invasion) This is a plot device used multiple times throughout the entire run of the Super Friends series, as the Super Friends are constantly battling alien invaders. This episode references a Martian invasion, however it proves to be a false alarm, that was just part of Plasto's plot to create a traffic jam to keep Superman busy. This episode has a little bit of fun with chemistry. It's not really an educational episode though, because it certainly doesn't contain any real world chemistry, and the makeup for FRERP is obviously totally science fiction, but it is noteworthy that a number of chemicals are referenced in this episode likely to teach kids a little about them. Amyl acetate is mentioned for example, and Wonder Woman describes it as "Banana oil," just to educate the audience. Even ethyl alcohol, the main ingredient in alcoholic beverages is referenced, despite the fact that the target audience of this show is too young to drink it. __TOC__ Synopsis The Super Friends must take on King Plasto, a man who is looking to become the king of his own country, that doesn't yet exist. He does so with the aid of FRERP, a special type of plastic. Only the Super Friends will be able to stop him from his sinister goals. Plot Summary Cast Locations *G.R.E.P.S. Research Station * Gotham City ** Hall of Justice * Haunted Hills (in or near Gotham City) ** Haunted Hills Golf Course ** King Plasto's shack ** Haunted Hills Forest ** King Plasto's headquarters Vehicles *Batmobile * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet * King Plasto's truck Agencies of the Government * G.R.E.P.S. Items *FRERP **Solid FRERP ** Inflatable FRERP Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *References: GB, GC, Crown, Duck, Van, Super Friends' Televised Golf Exhibition, megaphone, Steve Lombard, Laser beams, lobster, duck, epoxy resin, engine, paint, photoelectron, folk music, mishmash, anagram, harp, sesame, ramrods, FRERP geese, Wild-goose chase, fiber, dreaming, Super-Marv, Neptune, the Sea-God, King John, Fishing boat captain, fishing boat crewman, FRERP locomotive, FRERP airplane, pachyderm, John Lackland, beard, Harbormaster, Poseidon, musketeer, swordfish, marlins, minnows, Gotham Marine Supplies, Gotham Boat Sales/Sea Food, brain, fox, God, Hey Nonny Oh, 10, Jeepers, pedestrian, peppering, pranks, breakfast, Crusaders, solvent, abdication, scrambled eggs, retort, laboratory flask, soul, Devotions upon Emergent Occasions, John Donne, scientists, ham sandwich, fried eggs, peas, sunny side up, salt, apple, chicken nuggets, alcohol, test tube, banquet, Fried chicken, chicken leg and ham. *On the DVD release of this episode, there are scenes for The Mysterious Moles after the end, but before the credits. Quotes Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases